SOLO HE VENIDO A DECIR
by Childerika
Summary: Lo que a Penguin le costaba y no pensaba decir, otro se lo dijo sin el menor recato.


Hallo!

Espero que se encuentre algún admirador de esta pareja, a mi me encanta y espero que a ustedes tambien, porque creo que es muy... cursi .. pero a si salio.

Gracias de antemano a LunaPieces que es la que me ayuda a que no sea una grosería visual y revisa mi deplorable ortografía.

Gracias a Eiichiro Oda por no demandarme por tomar sus personajes y hacer esto con ellos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sólo he venido para algo.

Le dijo frente a él, mientras quitaba sus armas de los brazos y las hacía a un lado. Ya sabía a lo que iba, no lo iba a sorprender pidiéndole otra cosa. Lo más probable es que se había enterado que tardarían más tiempo en zarpar, así que comenzó a desabrocharse el uniforme.

—Pues que sea rápido, no hay mucho tiempo. Zarparemos dentro de unas horas.

Deslizó el overol por su torso y luego por las piernas quedando sólo en camiseta interior y calzoncillos.

En cuanto se colgó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, Killer lo abrazó, pero lo alejó inmediatamente.

Penguin quería ver su rostro para saber cuál era su expresión, porque la de él era de total desconcierto. Generalmente cuando Killer lo buscaba sólo era para una cosa; terminaba y se marchaba, sin decir una palabra. Para lo que hacían, no las necesitaban.

Se escuchó una traviesa risilla desde su casco y palpó la borla de su gorro tomando su mentón con la otra.

Sabía que le estaba dedicando una mirada especial, podía sentirla a través del casco de líneas blancas y azules. Se preocupó por su salud mental. ¿Desde cuándo tenía esos tratos con él?

—¡¿En ese caso, no quieres sexo?!

No pudo evitar sonar sorprendido y después se arrepintió de sus palabras, no quería que pensara que era lo que quería, aunque era muy sabido por los dos que era lo único que buscaban y los unía.

Desde que se conocieron en la pelea contra los pacifistas, habían quedado prendados del misterio que ambos guardaban para sus rostros y una cosa había llevado a la otra. En cuanto coincidieron en alguna isla, aprovecharon para dar rienda suelta a la energía con la que se habían conocido, haciendo repetitivos esos encuentros si había la oportunidad.

Killer se hundía en su cuerpo como si fuera la última vez y Penguin se aferraba a su cuerpo como si quisiera arrancarle la piel.

Sólo era diversión, como con cualquier persona que buscaba saciar su sexualidad, sólo que ... No había otra razón para estar juntos.

Es por eso que le parecía extraño que Killer regresara y no quisiera revolcarlo otra vez en la arena que escondían las enormes rocas.

Penguin, curioso y semidesnudo esperaba la explicación por parte del hombre del casco.

Mientras no decidiera matarlo en ese instante, todo estaba en paz, no tenía ánimos de pelear con él.

Pero éste simplemente volvió a abrazarlo.

—La verdad es, que he pensado en ti.

Le reveló sin titubeo, manteniéndolo en expectación y sorpresa.

¿Por qué le decía eso? Él nunca revelaría algo así, no el soldado masacre que mataba sin contemplaciones.

Pero la verdad era que él también pensaba en Killer, sobre todo en noches solitarias en que sus hormonas lo traicionaban y daba rienda suelta a su imaginación y a sus dedos.

Pero eso no lo diría, eran cosas que nadie revelaba. Mucho menos a un amante pirata y asesino. ¿Quién sería tan atrevido de revelar esas cosas? Seguramente, apenas le diría algo parecido, se mofaría de él. Claro, si es que tuviera algo así para expresar.

—Sabes, cuando pensaba en ti, era porque estaba solo y no había nadie para tener sexo.

¿Había escuchado bien? No sabía cómo reaccionar, esa era una revelación que le sorprendía; tanto por la actitud directa y despreocupada y por la misma. No lo esperaba de él. ¿Le estaba diciendo que se masturbaba pensando en sus encuentros?

—Pero últimamente sólo he pensado en la hora en que nos volvamos a encontrar.

Penguin desde el cuello de Killer escuchaba, y su propio corazón latía cada vez más aprisa en comparación con el de Killer que era suave y calmado, como si todo eso no le afectara en nada.

—Tener buen sexo y quedar acostado a tu lado sería bueno, ¿no lo crees?

Su cara se encendió, de pronto sintió cómo el rubor recorría su rostro y su corazón trataba de salir de su pecho.

Esas eran cosas que no esperaba de su parte. Eran piratas con encuentros esporádicos, hombres rudos que no se permitían sentimientos de ese calibre por ser libres de espíritu, su amor estaba en el mar y en sus metas.

La pierna de Killer se enredó entre las suyas y lo hizo caer de espaldas mientras él se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo. Y ahí estaba lo esperado, sabía que no había otra cosa más. Después de todo, sí habría sexo.

Apenas iba a tocar su trasero cuando unas simples palabras lo dejaron inmóvil.

—Quedémonos así hasta que zarpen tus nakama.—Lo envolvió en sus brazos y continuó—. El otro día soñé contigo: Le cortaba la cabeza a un tipo y de repente apareciste de la nada; no me di cuenta de tu presencia hasta que partí el pecho de otro hombre por la mitad. La sangre salpicó tu ropa y parte de tu cara. Tu gorra quedó totalmente empapada; la sangre sobre tu piel que quedaba expuesta parecía brillar y resaltaba en tu traje blanco. Parecías un ángel de la muerte que llegaba para llevarse a los muertos, pero sobre todo a mí. Y me abrazaste... Y se sentía bien.

Los ojos de Penguin estaban por salir huyendo junto a su corazón, ya que él estaba atrapado en sus brazos.

—Incluso, en un saqueo que hicimos en una isla, me pareció verte entre la pila de cadáveres dispuesto a abrazarme.

Al imaginarse tales escenas, se le erizó la piel y casi dejó de respirar. Porque ahora lo relacionaba con sus masacres. Era algo aterrador verse caminar entre llamas, sangre y cadáveres.

El abrazo se hizo aún más firme, sus brazos lo rodearon y hundió su rostro en su cuello.

—Desde entonces lo he pensado mucho. Quiero sentir tu abrazo. No sabemos cuándo será la última vez que nos veamos. Tal vez ya no habrá otra ocasión; el Nuevo Mundo está a nada de separarnos.

Nuevamente paralizado, Penguin sintió calor en su pecho. Nunca imaginó que un hombre como lo era Killer fuera capaz de revelar cosas, que aunque a su estilo, fueran románticas.—Si es que podían llegar a esa categoría—. Se sintió halagado por recibir esa confesión. Porque muy a su estilo le daba a entender que... Lo necesitaba.

Eran cosas que él mismo no diría, no las diría por temor a ser rechazado, por temor a ser llamado sentimental o a burlas como ya las había vivido en su pasado, así que había aprendido a callar, sobre todo si era a un hombre como Killer; y sin embargo, ahí estaba, ese soldado masacre no tenía miedo a nada, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Había confesado todo sin vacilar, sin titubeos o alteraciones.

—No estoy dispuesto a morir, pero no estoy seguro de que tu capitán sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerte con vida.

—¡Hey!

Respondió ofendido, pero fue ignorado.

—No me gustaría buscar otros brazos que no sean iguales a los tuyos. No los encontraría.

Nuevamente lo dejó mudo y se le olvidó la réplica de su comentario anterior.

Ya no tenía nada más que decirle, Killler ya lo había dicho todo.

—Déjame sentir tu abrazo.

Le susurró despacio al oído. Sus mejillas se encendieron y lo obedeció sin siquiera pensarlo una vez. Lo rodeó lentamente con sus brazos y le dedicó un beso a su casco, en respuesta, Killer retiró su gorro y acarició su cabello pasando a su rostro.

A pesar de llevar una máscara, le había mostrado una parte de él que pensó que no existiría y lo más importante: Le había mostrado lo que realmente sentía. Algo que a él se le había dificultado.

Penguin estaba confundido porque era Killer el que le había hecho darse cuenta de lo que sentía; pero no sabía si era bueno o malo.

Así que lo abrazó con más fuerza, porque en lo que decidía cómo clasificarlo, lo esperaría y lo abrazaría cuanto fuera necesario. Porque tampoco estaba dispuesto a morir.

Killer, sin romper el contacto, se quitó el casco; pocas veces lo veía a la luz del día, por las posiciones en las que lo tenía o por la oscuridad que los escondía, pero su sonrisa era amplia y sus ojos verdes brillaban alegres, nadie esperaría que ese hombre tuviera un aspecto tan infantil en su rostro moreno cubierto por el casco, ahora cubierto por sus mechones rubios. Nadie creería que ese rostro fuera el de un asesino.

El mismo rostro, con la amplia sonrisa y ojos alegres que ahora le mostraba.

—Debí decirlo la noche cuando nos vimos, pero no había tiempo de este momento. Sólo he venido a decir esto.

Besó su cabeza, se acunó nuevamente en su cuello, no se movió más y guardó silencio.

Pensaba que era su turno de decir algo igual de importante y trascendental, pero si lo decía, lo más seguro sería que sonara ridículamente cursi.

—Yo... No moriré. Haré todo lo posible para que mis brazos siempre te rodeen.

Su corazón latió tanto que estaba seguro que se detendría en ese instante.

También le gustaba sentirse rodeado por los fuertes brazos de Killer.

Cerca de la playa, junto a unas rocas que los protegían de miradas inexistentes y de los inclementes rayos del sol vespertino, se quedaron abrazados.

No tardarían en separarse, pero ahora se separarían con algo más de ellos en su interior y con la ilusión de volver a sentir los brazos del otro después del sexo desenfrenado y que después de eso, ya no lo sería tanto.

Lo habían convertido en algo más que un simple acto entre ellos, era un abrazo que iba más allá de lo físico.

—Una cosa más. —Dijo Killer desde su cuello. —No dudaré en matarte si me haces sufrir.

Penguin sonrió y fue su turno de reír. No esperaba menos de su soldado de la muerte, de su soldado masacre.

Si bien decían que siempre se debía tener un lugar al cual llegar después del arduo camino de la vida, por lo menos ahora ya tenía unos brazos a los cuales llegar mientras lo recorrían. Y si la fortuna les sonreía, también cuando su largo viaje terminara.

Después de todo, su amor si estaba en el mar, estaría navegando los mares, reencontrándose con él y envolviéndolo en un abrazo cuando el destino así lo quisiera.

FIN 

Fue todo por el momento.

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia ridículamente cursi, a la pareja y sobre todo a mi.

Gracias.


End file.
